Late Night
by KokoDee
Summary: Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, seems to be having a party with most of the Justice League attending, while the members of the Young Justice seem to be having plans of their own! What troubles will ensue? T for language and possible future references. :D
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! :D First Young Justice Fanfic, I'm pumped!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What a night, thought a blue-eyed, blonde beauty as she opened the door to her apartment. Walking in and closing the door behind her, Dinah Lance, who was no other than the Black Canary, flopped on the couch, exhausted. It had been a simple mission, really. Stop a couple of thugs from stealing and dealing drugs and get out. But that 'couple thugs' had turned out to be more than she expected. A LOT more. She managed to get out with no serious injuries, but she now had a couple bruises and her legs were sore. Sitting up, Dinah lightly touched a couple bruises. Nothing too serious.

Sighing, Dinah got up and headed to the kitchen. Gathering a couple ingredients, she made herself a five-star meal of a single sandwich and an apple. Taking a bite out of her sandwich, Dinah glanced at the clock. Six o'clock. She blinked. It was Saturday night, all the crime was down, for now, and she was going to just sit home alone all night? Dinah shrugged and bit into her apple. Whatever.

"Wait, Saturday night?" she spoke out loud. "Didn't I have something planned tonight?"

Walking over to her phone, she swiped it up and went to her calendar. Leaning against the counter, Dinah searched through her weekly schedule. "Training... training... training... training the kids tomorrow..." Oh yes, Black canary was head trainer of the 'Young Justice'. It certainly wasn't... boring. She bit into her apple. "I guess not. Huh."

Just as she was about to set her phone down, her phone vibrated, notifying her that she had a text. Lifting it back up, she looked at it. It was from Diana. All it simply said was:

Are you coming?

Dinah blinked. Coming to where? Slowly chewing on her apple, her brain searched through memories trying to figure out what Wonder Woman meant...

She gasped, almost choking on her apple. "Shit!" she coughed. "She's talking about Bruce's party!" Groaning, she recalled it very clearly. Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, was throwing a house party tonight. He had invited most of the members of the Justice League, including her. He probably invited some of his employees and maybe some other friends, if he had any. Setting her apple down, okay, more like slamming it, she ran into her room, replying to Diana:

Do I have to go?

Not even ten seconds later, a reply came:

Yes! You promised you would.

Dinah put a frustrated palm to her forehead. Why did I promise that? She questioned herself. Okay, okay relax. It's only six; you can take a quick shower and get dressed up. No big.

Dinah ran to her closet and skimmed it. Okay, okay, I need a dress. Black, black, black, red, black, oh, wait, that red one is pretty sexy...

Taking it down, she skimmed her eyes over it, a light smirk gracing her features. She put it on her bed, grabbed a towel and ran to the shower, turning it on. Quickly striping down, she hopped in and started cleaning herself up. Dinah ran her hand along her bare leg and grimaced. She needed to shave. Grabbing her razor, she lightly started humming a tune she had heard a while back. It was pretty catchy. It was by some girl named Keesha or Kesha or something. Dinah ran the razor up her legs as she sang to herself.

"Don't stop; make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight. Ima fight, 'til we see the sun light..."

Finishing up, Dinah rinsed herself off, turned the water off, and lightly stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and drying herself off. Her fingers wrapped around her long blonde hair and twisted the locks, ringing the water out. She wrapped her soft, black silk robe around her curvy form and ran the towel around her hair. Walking over to the mirror, she wiped the steam off and looked at her reflection. While most people thought Dinah was beautiful with or without make-up, Dinah just couldn't seem to do anything without make-up. She thought she looked too... plain. Grabbing her make-up bag, Dinah pulled out her black eyeliner and drew thing lines that framed her sky blue eyes quite nicely. She then pulled out her mascara and put it on, making her blonde eyelashes turn extremely dark. Not needing foundation, for her skin was surprising flawless, she took out her blush and dusted a bit of it on her cheeks. Finishing up, she took out red lipstick that matched her dress perfectly and spread it over her pale pink lips.

"Okay, now for hair," she muttered. Taking her blow-dryer, she switched it on and dried her hair straight. Turning her curling iron on, she quickly brushed through her hair. Slowly, Dinah took her curling iron and started to curl her blonde hair into perfect ringlets, but not without burning herself a couple times. Once she was sure she was done, Dinah turned it off and walked into her room. Removing her robe and slipping on undergarments, she picked the dress up and carefully put it on. Zipping herself up, she walked over to her closet and slipped on a pair of red, strappy heels. Just to double check her outfit, she walked over to the full-length mirror hanging on her wall. She smiled at her reflexion.

Looking back at her was a beautiful young woman, wearing a stunning scarlet, strapless dress that went to her ankles with a slit going from her upper thigh, down. Her heels gave her a good two inch height, which was pretty nice. Deciding that she looked fine, Dinah walked out, grabbing her purse and phone. She stopped suddenly. How was she going to get there? All she owned was a motorcycle...

Sighing, she grabbed her keys and helmet. Guess she was going to drive around in a dress.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rooooooooooob, I'm bored!"

Robin stared at his laptop screen, frowning. He had only been there for an hour and Wally was already working his patience. Typing away furiously, he adjusted his sunglasses. "And, what exactly do you want me to do about that, Wallace?"

"I don't know, just do something!" the red-head was currently upside down on the couch, poking his best friend's thigh in a childish way. "It's Saturday night and we're just sitting here!" Robin sighed. Closing his laptop, he blew a lock of black hair out of his eyes. His hair had grown quite a bit. Maybe it was time for a trim...

"ROB!"

"What?" Robin looked at him, his patience gone.

"Well, geez, you don't gotta be a jerk about it."

Robin gave him a glare that could outshine Batman's. Too bad Wally couldn't see it because of his dark shades. "If you're so bored, why don't you just go home?"

"I can't. My parents are outta town and Uncle Barry is going to some fancy party with Aunt Iris."

Robin blinked. He was pretty much there for the same reason. Bruce was having a party, under the assistance of Alfred. The man was afraid Bruce was too into his work and advised him that he should have one simple night off with friends. So, he was having some fancy house party. And since it was a 'grown-up' party, Robin had to go to Mount Justice and hang around a more-annoying-than-usual Wally. Along with Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann, but at least they weren't bothering him like this.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself."

Wally let out an obnoxious grown.

"What's he crying about now?"

Robin looked up to see Artemis looming over them. She, M'gann and Kaldur had entered the room without them even noticing.

"He's bored," Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"Shocking."

Suddenly, the red-head jumped up, his green eyes sparkling, making both Artemis and Robin look at him in confusion. "I got it! We'll have a party!"

Kaldur blinked, his light green eyes showing with uncertainty. "That does not sound like a wise idea."

Artemis snorted. "Well, what do you expect? It's Wally's idea."

"I'm serious! We can have food and music and everything!"

M'gann smiled. "Ooh, I've seen movies about parties! There's always dancing and games and karaoke!"

"And sex and drugs and drama," Artemis said, folding her arms. "That just sounds like trouble."

"Aw, ignore her, beautiful," Wally said, putting an arm around M'gann, making her look uncomfortable. "She's just a downer."

Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him off of M'gann, seeing the pretty green-skinned girl's discomfort. "Tch. Whatever."

"What's wrong, Arty? You scared?" Wally's smirk made her growl.

The blonde fumed at the nickname. She HATED that nickname. "No! You're just going to get us all in trouble?"

"Ha! You are scared!"

"Am not!"

"Then I guess this party this party won't be a problem," he folded his arms. "Party. Down at the beach. At seven thirty."

Artemis's glare was enough to make even Robin uncomfortable. "Fine," she hissed, stomping off. "C'mon, M'gann. Let's go get ready."

Megan beamed. "Okay!" She flew after her. "I'll tell Superboy!"

"I'll get snacks!" Wally said, before taking off at super speed. But before Robin could blink, he was back. "Hey, Rob, go on facebook and tell everyone. I'll text people." Then he was gone again.

Sighing, Robin grabbed his laptop and did what his friend asked, inviting everyone he knew would come.

Kaldur, pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "This," he stated. "Is going to be a disaster."

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "Heavy on the dis."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Random singing!

I don't own Young Justice or Justice League.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin stared at the crowd, dumbfounded. No. Freaking. Way.

Not even thirty minutes after Wally decided he was going to have a party, the beach was packed with teenagers of all ages, dancing and chatting. Tables were spread around wiz snacks and pizza. Balloons and streamers were attached to them. A DJ was even there, laying down the beats to the best songs around. The bass was strong and it pulsed through him, making him shake a bit.

Kaldur, who was also shocked, gaped around. "This," he started, his jaw dropped in surprise. "Is going to be a problem."

"You like?"

Robin turned around to see Wally, a huge grin plastered on his face. "You thought I was kidding!"

"No," Robin said, his eyes darting around. "I just didn't think there were going to be this many people! We are so dead!"

"Oh, Rob, Rob, Rob," Wally smirked and put an arm around the smaller boy. "You gotta learn to live a little! Don't be like Artemis."

"Ahem!" said a feminine voice. "I heard that!"

The three boys turned. All of their jaws dropped in unison.

Standing in front of them was Artemis and M'gann. Artemis was dressed in black skinny jeans, with a green tube top and matching converse. Her hair was down, which surprised all of them, with her bangs clipped up. M'gann, whose skin was usually emerald green, was in her 'human' form, and was sporting a nice tan. She was wearing a baby pink sundress with matching heels. A pretty rose was rested on her ear, a huge smile on her pink lips.

Artemis folded her arms and smirk. "See something you like?"

Wally blinked a few times. Snapping out of it, he rolled his eyes. "You? Tch. As if. But M'gann, on the other hand…"

Robin watched as M'gann blushed and an awkward smile crossed her lips. Robin pushed Wally. "Shut up, Wally."

"You two look beautiful," Kaldur said, nodding his head in a respectful matter.

The two smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go talk to people," M'gann said, starting to hover.

Kaldur cleared his throat. "M'gann…"

"Hm? Oh! Right, sorry," M'gann dropped to the floor and walked off, pulling Artemis along.

Wally looked a little disappointed, but he quickly perked up again. "So, Rob, how about some karaoke? Perhaps a karaoke battle? Hmm?"

"What?" Rob looked at him. "Uhm, No. I don't sing. Especially in front of people."

"Oh, c'mon! You sing to yourself in the shower! You can do it!"

"Okay, one, that's freaking creepy, man. And two, no. Not gonna happen."

"Oh, I see, you're afraid you're gonna lose.

"Yeah, right."

"Then what's the deal?"

Robin ran his hand through his hair. "I just… don't want to."

"That is not a valid excuse," Wally said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. "You're going to do it and you're going to like it."  
>"Dude!"<p>

But it was too late; they were already on the stage. Wait, stage? Robin looked around. What the hell? How come there was a stage? It looked like the ones you could build really quickly, like for outdoor concerts or whatever. There were lights and everything.

"Eh, Wally? How did we get a stage here?" This was starting to look expensive…

"Not important," Wally grabbed a microphone, turned it on and spoke into it. "Can I have the attention of the crowd? Turn that music down!"

The DJ looked up and did as he was told, turning the music down to just a faint background tune. The crowd stopped dancing and talking and turned to the stage, confused.

"How's everyone doing so far?" A huge roar of the crowd came in response. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Now here's where the real fun begins, ladies and gentlemen! Karaoke! Now if you look to my right, you'll see a smaller boy, wearing sunglasses, who kind of resembles a girl—"

Robin's eyes widened. "Dude!"

"Well, that's my good friend, Rob. Everyone say 'hi' to Rob!" A ton of 'hi's' and 'heys' were heard. "Me and Rob, here, are gonna have a karaoke battle! And you guys get to decide who wins. After me and Rob sing, we're gonna have Mr. DJ here—" He pointed to Mr. DJ. "Ask you guys who did a better job and you're gonna cheer in response. Sound good?"

A huge roar went through out the crowd and Robin started to panic.

Shit, shit, shit! He thought. I can't back out now. People will think I'm a coward. And Batman raised no coward…

Wally jogged over to the DJ, they exchanged a few words and then Wally walked back. "I'll go first. DJ, give me that beat!"

The DJ nodded and the song started.

Oh, god, Robin thought.

"If I could write you a song  
>To make you fall in love,<br>I would already have you up  
>Under my arm<br>I used up all of my trick,  
>I hope that you like this.<br>But, you probably won't;  
>You think you're cooler than me.<br>You got designer shades just  
>To hide your face and<br>You wear 'em around like  
>You're cooler than me.<br>And, you never say hey, or remember my name and  
>It's probably cause<br>You think you're cooler than me."

Wally walked over to Robin, the shock clear on his face. He couldn't believe Wally was singing THIS to HIM. All because his stupid identity.

"You got your high brow,  
>Shoes on your feet.<br>And you wear them around  
>Like it ain't shit.<br>But you don't know  
>The way that you look when,<br>Your steps make that much noise.  
>Shh. I got you,<br>All figured out.  
>You need everyone's eyes just,<br>To feel seen.  
>Behind your make-up,<br>Nobody knows who,  
>You even are,<br>Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song  
>To make you fall in love,<br>I would already have you up  
>Under my arm<br>I used up all of my trick,  
>I hope that you like this.<br>But, you probably won't;  
>You think you're cooler than me.<br>You got designer shades just  
>To hide your face and<br>You wear 'em around like  
>You're cooler than me.<br>And, you never say hey, or remember my name and  
>It's probably cause<br>You think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow.  
>Switch in your walk.<br>And you don't even look when  
>You pass by.<br>But, you don't know  
>The way that you look,<br>When your steps make that much noise.  
>Shh. I got you,<br>All figured out.  
>You need everyone's eyes just,<br>To feel seen.  
>Behind your make-up,<br>Nobody knows who,  
>You even are,<br>Who do you think that you are?

'Cause it sure seems,  
>You got no doubt.<br>But we all see.  
>You got your head in the clouds.<p>

If I could write you a song  
>To make you fall in love,<br>I would already have you up  
>Under my arm<br>I used up all of my trick,  
>I hope that you like this.<br>But, you probably won't;  
>You think you're cooler than me.<br>You got designer shades just  
>To hide your face and<br>You wear 'em around like  
>You're cooler than me.<br>And, you never say hey, or remember my name and  
>It's probably cause<br>You think you're cooler than me."

Wally walked away from Robin as the music took over. Robin stood there, fuming and blushing. How embarrassing!

The crowd cheered as the song ended and Wally took a dramatic bow.

Oh, Wally was going to pay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dinah wasn't having too bad of a time.

Sure, the party was a little too fancy for her liking, with Bruce's house being so… fancy. They were in a freaking ballroom for Christ sakes! Who has ballrooms in their houses? There we chandeliers and gourmet food (Thanks to Alfred. Damn, that guy could cook!) And this wine was pretty delicious…

But this music was too slow and there wasn't enough liveliness. It was killing her

.  
>Dinah was passing the time by chatting it up with Diana about… well, their men.<p>

"I just wish he would dance with me," Diana said, before sipping the wine in her crystal goblet.

"Give him an hour," Dinah said, twirling one of her golden locks with her fingers. "He'll loosen up and dance. Besides, at least your man is here."

Diana gave her a smile. "I'm sure Oliver will arrive soon." She tossed her shining raven hair over her shoulder. The Wonder Woman looked stunning tonight. She was wearing a silk blue dress that matched her eyes and went above her knees. Its thin straps showed off her flawless shoulders. She wore strappy heels that made the already tall girl taller.

"He better," replied Dinah. "Or he's gonna get his ass kicked tomorrow in sparring." She sipped her wine.

"Diiinaah!"

Dinah sighed, knowing that whine. She turned to see Barry, all dressed up in a suit behind her.

"What is it, Barry?" she said, putting her free hand on her hip.

"I need your help," he said, messing with his tie

.  
>"Great. What is it, now?"<p>

"Well, I'm really, really bored and I was wondering if you could… I dunno, sing a little tune and liven things up?"

"What? I am not doing that!"

"Oh, why not?" Diana cut in. "You have a lovely voice, Dinah."

"No way am I singing at Bruce's party."

"Aw, please?" Barry said, clasping his hands together and pouting.

"You speedsters are so whiny."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Pleeeaaase?" Barry succeeded in giving her the most pathetic puppy-dog face known to man

.  
>Sighing, Dinah caved. "Fine. I'll sing."<p>

Barry perked up instantly. "Great! I already told the band what to play!"

Dinah raised a perfectly arched brow. "And that would be…?"

Barry leaned in and whispered in the pretty blonde's ear. Her eyes widened. "What? No! Bruce will not accept that."

"Bruce won't be able to stop you once you start," Barry smiled. "C'mon, it's a great song! Do you not know the words?"

"No, I know them…"

"Then there's nothing to fear!" Barry grabbed the blonde's hand and led her to the small stage. On the stage, a microphone with a well dressed band stood on it with a couple backup singers. Barry helped Dinah up the small steps and she stood there, adjusting her dress.

Dinah swallowed and tapped on the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "Eh, how's everyone doing on this… fine evening?" A few 'goods' and nods went throughout the crowd. "Wow, that was weak." She glanced at Barry. "Well, my friend, Barry, is thinking that this party could use some… life. So here I am to liven things up." She pointed to the band. "Hit it."

Dinah listened to the opening keyboard and took a deep breath before singing:

"You say that I messing with your head.  
>(Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.)<br>All cause,  
>I was makin' out with your friends.<br>(Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah)  
>Love hurts,<br>Whether it's right or wrong.  
>(Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.)<br>I can't stop.  
>Cause I'm having too much fun.<br>(Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.)"

Dinah started to get into it. Shaking her head and clasping her hands in a begging motion, she sang:

"You're on your knees,  
>Begging, Please,<br>Stay with me!  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy!"<p>

Swiping the microphone off its stand, Dinah walked down the steps slowly, singing:

"All my life I've been good, but now,  
>Whoa, I'm thinking,<br>What the hell?  
>All I want is to mess around.<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me,<br>If you hate me,  
>You can't save me,<br>Baby, baby.  
>All my life I've been good, but now,<br>Whoa, what the hell?"

Making shrugging motions, Dinah entered the next verse:

"What?  
>What?<br>What?  
>What the hell?<p>

So what  
>If I go out on a million dates?<br>(Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.)  
>You never called,<br>Or listened to me, anyway.  
>(Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.)<br>I'd rather rage,  
>Than sit around and wait all day.<br>(Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.)  
>Don't get me wrong,<br>I just need some time to play.  
>Yeah.<p>

You're on your knees,  
>Begging, Please,<br>Stay with me!  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy!<p>

All my life I've been good, but now,  
>Whoa, I'm thinking,<br>What the hell?  
>All I want is to mess around.<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me,<br>If you hate me,  
>You can't save me,<br>Baby, baby.  
>All my life I've been good, but now,<br>Whoa, what the hell?"

During the short keyboard break, Dinah walked over to the backup singers. Setting herself between them, the three started swaying their hips to the beat as if they rehearsed it. The three continued:

"Laa laa laa la la laa la laa~  
>Whoa, whoa.<br>Laa laa laa la la laa la laa~  
>Whoa, whoa.<br>You say,  
>That I'm messing with your head.<br>Boy,  
>I like messing in your bed.<br>Yeah,  
>I am messing with your head,<br>When,  
>I'm messing with you in bed.<p>

All my life I've been good, but now,  
>Whoa, I'm thinking,<br>What the hell?  
>All I want is to mess around.<br>And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good, but now,  
>Whoa, I'm thinking,<br>What the hell?  
>All I want is to mess around.<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me,<br>If you hate me,  
>You can save me,<br>Baby, baby.  
>All my life I've been good, but now,<br>Whoa, what the hell?"

The backup singers dropped out as Dinah sang out the last words:

"Laa laa la la la la laa laa laa laa,  
>La la la la laa la laa~"<p>

As Dinah dropped her arm to catch her breath, everyone in the grand room cheered out, shocking her. She thought they'd all be pissed but they were all clapping and cheering and laughing merrily. She even got the rich, snobby looking folks to loosen up and smile a REAL smile. Even Bruce.

She looked at Barry, who gave her a thumbs up. Smirking, she lifted the microphone up to her cherry red mouth, "You guys want some more?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, I need some help. Anyone have any suggestions for Robin's payback song? And not, it doesn't have to be Jesse McCartney

Songs:

Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner

What The Hell by Avril Lavigne


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN SQUAT.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Artemis raised an amused eyebrow at the situation in front of her. She had been talking to some random guy (probably hitting on her, cause, DAMN. She was looking good tonight.) when she had heard a familiar voice singing one of her favorite songs. Turning and ignoring the random guy completely, she saw Wally put on an amusing performance (the guy wasn't half bad of a singer). Robin was standing on the stage; eyebrows raised high and face red. Then he fumed and stomped off stage. It was all too hilarious.

Rob may not have realized it, but Wally had just told him his feelings for him. Artemis knew. Artemis knew EVERYTHING. She knew how Wally has had the hots for the little bird for a long time, how Wally's heart beat like crazy whenever Robin smirked at him and how Wally only flirted with Miss Martian in front of him, just to make the younger boy jealous. And KF knew she knew. It was supposed to be 'their little secret'. Artemis was just waiting for the day when Wally finally explodes and just jumps the younger boy.

Artemis smirked. Pushing people out of the way, the blonde, Vietnamese girl made her way through the crowd towards a small snack table where Rob was, staring down a punch bowl.

Artemis stopped next to him and folded her arms, shifting her weight onto one hip. "Are you just gonna have a staring contest with that fruity drink, or are you gonna go accept Wally's challenge?"

Robin, getting himself some punch, looked at her. "Oh, I'm gonna accept it."

Artemis glanced at the drink. "I wouldn't drink that. Someone probably spiked it."

"Tch," Rob rolled his eyes and downed the liquid.

"Hey, don't get pissy at me cause Wally told you off."

Finishing the drink off, Rob slammed the plastic cup back down on the table. "Whatever."

Artemis chuckled. "So what're you gonna sing?"

Robin sighed. "I have no idea."

"I have a song you can sing. It'll drive Wally crazy."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Leaning forward, Artemis whispered the name into the boy's ear.

Robin stared at her. "What? No way in hell!"

"Oh, come on. Hey won't take it seriously." Oh, he was gonna take it seriously.

"But a girl sings it."

"So?"

Robin frowned. "Fine I'll sing it."

"You have to be really flirty with it, though."

Artemis smiled widely as Robin stared at her like she had a second head. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Oh, come on," Artemis said, putting a hand on her hip. "You'll embarrass Wally to no end. He'll be all flustered and won't think straight and then you'll win this competition." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It would be sweet revenge."

"And embarrassing! I don't want him to think I'm into him."

Oh, but he's into you, she thought, amused. Yeah, she was actually helping Wally while entertaining herself. If this went the right way, the little bird and the speedster would get together. She was too nice to Wally.

"Just do it. No one will judge you. At least, no one that matters."

Robin put a frustrated palm to his hand. "Fine, but I swear to God, if this goes wrong-"

"It won't. Now c'mon. You're up, little bird."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin stood on the stage, nervous as hell. There were so many things wrong with this. One, the song Artemis was making him sing was so freaking girly! Two, he was singing in front of a huge group of people. Three, he was singing this girly song to Wallace. Wally! His best friend, who he was not attracted to at all... right? I mean, sure he was pretty funny, and he was kind of attractive. Wait, what? No! This was Wally. Wally, who had nice, ginger colored hair and deep, green eyes and-

Dick. Stop. It, Robin thought to himself.

Okay, and four, he had to be... flirty.

Oh God, he thought inwardly.

Robin bit his lip and qued the DJ to start the music. He bobbed his head to the opening beats of the song, which clearly resembled a heartbeat. Only difference was, his heart was going ten times faster.

Before starting, Robin took a brief millisecond to glance at his best friend, who was watching him with a smug look from across the stage. Oh, how Robin wanted to kick that smirk off of his face. He looked back at the crowd. This better work.

Taking a deep breath, Rob started singing the song that would lead to his ultimate embarrassment, revenge and doom:

"You're so hypnotizing.  
>Could you be the devil,<br>Could you be an angel?  
>Your touch, magnetizing.<br>Feels like I am floating,  
>Leaves my body glowing.<br>They say be afraid.  
>You're not like the others,<br>Futuristic lover.  
>Different DNA.<br>They don't understand you."

Slowly walking towards Wally, who looked deliciously surprised already, Robin continued:

"You're from a whole other world;  
>A different dimension.<br>You open my eyes.  
>And I'm ready to go,<br>Lead me into the light. 

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison.  
>Take me, ta-ta-take me.<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction.<br>Boy, you're an alien.  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural.  
>Extraterrestrial."<p>

Putting the microphone down for a second, to breathe, Robin smirked. He was not even four feet away from Wally, whose face was bright red. Assuming it was from anger, Rob pointed at his face, singing out:

"You're so supersonic.  
>Wanna feel your powers,<br>Stun me with your lasers.  
>Your kiss is cosmic.<br>Every move is magic.

You're from a whole other world;  
>A different dimension.<br>You open my eyes.  
>And I'm ready to go,<br>Lead me into the light.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison.  
>Take me, ta-ta-take me.<br>Wanna be a victim,  
>Ready for abduction.<br>Boy, you're an alien.  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural.  
>Extraterrestrial."<p>

The music slowed down a bit as Robin looked up at his friend. Why were they so close? He thought before getting back to the song.

There is this transcendental.  
>On another level.<br>Boy, you're my lucky star.  
>I wanna walk on your wave length.<br>And be there when you vibrate.  
>For you I'll risk it all."<p>

For a moment Robin was quiet, just looking at his friend. Wait, was he leaning down towards him? Did he want to... kiss him? Robin blinked, why didn't that thought bother him? And why did it kind of feel like he wanted to lean up and kiss him back? For a moment, a small fraction of a second, it was just him... and Wally. But then all his thoughts vanished when he remembered that he was on a stage, in front of a crowd, singing. Robin quickly snapped out of everything, pulling away from his best friend as the music picked up the beat again and finishing this whole stupid thing up:

"All!  
>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.<br>Infect me with your love and  
>Fill me with your poison.<br>Take me, ta-ta-take me.  
>Wanna be a victim,<br>Ready for abduction.  
>Boy, you're an alien.<br>Your touch so foreign.  
>It's supernatural.<br>Extraterrestrial.  
>Extraterrestrial.<br>Extraterrestrial. 

Boy, you're an alien.  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural.  
>Extraterrestrial."<p>

Robin let his arm fall to his side as the crowd cheered. His heart was beating fast, from adrenaline, probably and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Wally, who was walking his way. Robin put a hand on his hip, smirking.

"So, how was that? You embarra- mmph!"

Robin eyes opened wide as Wally grabbed a hand full of his sweat shirt and yanked him up a bit as he went down. Their lips met, making Robin blush and the crowd fall silent in awe.

What... what the hell?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Artemis grinned up at the situation, a light chuckle escaping her lips. She knew it would work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soooo ya. :D

Uhm, sorry for the no Justice League party. I JUST REAAAAAALLLY WANTED TO POST THIS. And uhm, I gotta figure out WTF they're gonna do, anyway. -_-

Sooo, I decided on ET by Katy Perry for Rob! :D Sorry if you don't like it. I just reaaaaaally love this song.

So if you don't like, GTFO.

I keed, I keed.

Sooo, who and what should I have sing now? Okay, where the hell should this story even go?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thirty reviews? You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special! :D**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Artemis's mouth fell open. She had not been expecting _that._

Sure, she had expected Wally to be embarrased and flustered, but to see him actually grab Robin's sweatshirt and pull him up into a kiss, _in front of all these people,_ was totally not expected. Oh, and it was no simple peck. That was a _kiss. _She could clearly see that Robin was in shock, esspecially by the way he tensed up and the furious blush on his face.

Turning on her heel, Artemis turned to walk away. The boys could figure this one out by themselves.

Making her way through the crowd, the blonde girl searched for M'gann. She stopped when she saw a firmiliar redhead giggling uncontrolably and chatting amongst people. Raising an eyebrow, Artemis walked over and tapped on M'gann's shoulder, "Hey."

The pretty girl turned to her, almost falling in the process. A huge, ditsy smile was plastered on her face and she poked Artemis shoulder, letting a few laughs escape, "Hey, you! How are you (giggle) doing, pretty lady? Hehe!"

Artemis blinked. She noticed that M'gann had a plastic cup in her hand and that she was tipping over even though she was standing still. Putting two and two together, Artemis stared at M'gann. "M'gann, are you... drunk?"

"What?" M'gann put on a confused, adorable looking face. She concentrated on nothing, staring in space before Artemis snapped her fingers in front of her face, bringing her back.

"Oh-ho-ho.." the redhead said, putting her giddy smile back on and waving her off clumsily. "I'm not drunk, silly." She poked the blonde girl's nose. "I'm just having punch!"

"Lemme see that," Artemis muttered, snatching her cup out of her hand. She took a swig of the fruity substance, making a face at metallic taste that was alcohol. "M'gann! There's alcohol in this!"

M'gann tried to take the cup back, "I dunno what you're talking about. Get your owwwnnn!"

"How many cups have you had?"

"Oh, I dunno. One, two... eight?"

"Eight?"

"Giiimmmeeeee!" M'gann whined as she reached for the cup, but Artemis held it out of her reach.

"No! You're done. You should not be drinking this."

Despite M'gann begs and pleas, she threw the cup away. The martian was mad at her for a good ten seconds, pouting and folding her arms defiantly, before the song "S & M", by Rhianna, came on. M'gann's face lit up. "Ooh! I love this song!" Giggling and grabbing Artemis's hand, she started yanking the Vietnamese girl to the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

"Wh-what?" Artemis's cheeks turned a light pink color. "I don't dance."

But they were already in the middle of the floor, with dancing, clumsy, and drunk teenagers around them.

_Feels so good being bad..._

"I'm not doing this," Artemis said, really wanting to just leave this area.

"Oh, come on!" M'gann said, giggling and shaking her hips to the beat. "Just do what feels natural!"

Artemis frowned, listening to the song. This song. Ugh. She hated it. It really doesn't get anymore skank-ish than this. But the beat was hypnotizing. And M'gann's ditsy aura was rubbing off on her...

The blonde archer snapped out of her thoughts to find herself dancing. Her hips were in sync to the beat and she was next to M'gann, who was shaking it like she was pro. Artemis gaped, wondering where the _hell _she learned to dance like that. Did they dance like that in Mars?

M'gann, who was totally unaware of all the stares she was getting, from aroused boys, and jealous girls, to a particularly shocked Artemis, just kept on dancing. She lifted her hands over her head and laughed, getting lower and lower and singing along to the song. "'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!"

Artemis couldn't help but smile at the fact that M'gann was having fun. Sure, the redhead was drunk and she was going to have one hell of a hangover tomarrow, but Artemis was happy she was kicking back and just being herself.

Unfortunately, all fun has to end at some point.

Artemis frowned as some buff prick approached M'gann and tried to pull a move on her. M'gann, still being as polite as ever, even when she's drunk, asked the guy to please leave her alone and the two girls started to walk away to dance somewhere else. But apparently the guy wasn't having that. He grabbed her wrist, making her call out, "Hey!"

"Don't you walk away from me," the jerk frowned.

M'gann yanked her arm away, "Excuse me, that is very rude!"

"Yeah," Artemis stepped up next to her friend. "Back off my friend, asshole."

A couple of other guys, probably his friends, came to back the guy up. "Aw, c'mon, ladies, we just want to have a little fun."

M'gann brightened. "Fun?" She did a little bounce and pulled lightly on Artemis's arm. "Ooh! I want to have fun!"

The archer glanced at her niave friend, who clearly didn't get the boys' intentions, "M'gann, trust me, no. You don't."

"Aw, c'mon," jerk number three grinned. He winked at Artemis. "What harm can one night do, baby?"

The blonde's already slanted, unamused, untrusting eyes narrowed some more. "Ever heard of STDs?"

"Whatever," the first jerk said, grabbing M'gann's thin wrist and pulling her forward. "Let's go, sexy."

Artemis growled. In one fluid motion, she grabbed the martian's hand and yanked her behind her. With incredible speed, the archer spun around and hook kicked the pervert in the face, catching him in the temple and knocking him out cold. The two guys, and M'gann, stared at her in shock.

"You little bitch!" jerk number two growled as he went to punch the Vietnamese girl's pretty face. She easily parried the drunken punch and shuffled in, elbowing the guy in the face. Stepping back, she grabbed the surprised guy's head, and brought it down as she brought her knee up. They met halfway and the boy growled in pain and stumbled back as the impact broke his nose. Out of the corner her eye, Artemis saw jerk number three throw a sucker punch. She ducked and swiped the guys legs with her foot, making him fall back. The archer smirked as she stayed in her crouching position, silently thanking Canary for all the hard hand-to-hand combat training.

She was so pleased with her victory that she didn't notice that guy two had composed himself and was running at her. M'gann, who had been confused and shocked, realized what was happening. Thinking fast, she jumped in front of Artemis and kicked the guy in the crotch with her heels. The swinging motion made the drunk girl fall backwards as the guy made a girlish yelp and dropped to his knees in pain. Artemis stood up and ran over to help M'gann.

"Are you okay?" Artemis said, helping her up. The martian stared at her.

"Why did you attack them?"

Artemis looked at her. "M'gann, I'll explain when your sober. Right now, you wouldn't understand." She hugged her, surprising the alien. "Trust me on this one."

M'gann hugged back. "Oh.. okay..."

That's when smoke bombs went off in the crowd, making teens scream and the girls seperate.

Artemis was instantly alert. "What the hell is going on?"

M'gann clumsily stood in a fighting stance. "The (hiccup) party is under attack!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kay, so thats that. **

**Eh, guys, I think I'm gonna just do one party at a time from here on out. Like, I'm gonna do this party, then figure out the plot for the next one. Is... that okay? D: I just don't want two storys to go on at once and confuse you guys.**

**Oh, and btw, if you want any characters to sing anything, let me know. C: I can either do one shots or just insert them here in the story somehow.**

**Please review! They make me happier and your communication will help the story move along better. C;**


	5. Chapter 5

Wally didn't care that he had just kissed his crush in front of a mob of teenagers. He didn't care that when the DJ took the vote for who sang best, Rob won. He didn't care that he could've just ruined his friendship with his best friend.

He just didn't _care._

Because for that one moment, that _one moment,_ in Wally's life, things were perfect.

That was, until Robin pulled away. The raven-haired boy stepped back, gaping at the ginger. Wally opened his eyes, blushing. Then, he realized what he had just done. Everything came rushing back into one thought of '_Oh. Shit.'_

Robin, totally ignoring the crowd, grabbed Wally's wrist and pulled him off stage, yanking him down the stares and turning towards the speedster.

"What," Robin said, running a hand through his hair. "the hell was that?"

"I, uh, kissed you?" Wally muttered, biting his lip. "I think."

"Why?"

"I... I don't know. I.. kind of, sort of, might like you? A lot?"

Robin stared at him. "What?"

"I. Like. You," Wally said, looking him in the eye, well, in the glasses.

"Wally," Robin sighed and looked down. "We... we can't do that."

.

Wally stared at him, sadly. "Why not?"

"Well, for one, we're both guys-"

"That's not wrong!"

"Two, I'm thriteen! I don't think I want anything... romantic. At all. And three, I'm _Robin._ A relationship will just distract me. And Br-eh, Batman, will not approve."

"Does everything you do evolve around Batman?"

Robin's head snapped up to look at the older boy. Folding his arms, he hissed, "What's that suppose to me?"

Wally was becoming frustrated. "Everything you do envolves Batman! It's like you have no free will! He won't let you tell us your identity, you can't do a lot of things with us without his permission." Wally bent over to his height. "It's like you can't do anything on your own."

"You know nothing, Wally!" Robin glared at him from behind his shades.

"Yeah, that's part of the problem!" The ginger knew that arguing with the little bird wasn't helping his cause. But he needed to vent a bit. "None of us know anything about your civilian self! It's driving us all crazy!"

Robin was about to respond when multiple booms were heard. The two turned to see smoke moving throughout the clearing, causing the partying teenagers to panic. The younger boy tensed at the firmiliar look of smoke bombs. Glaring at Wally out of the corner of his eye, he growled, "We'll talk about this later."

Then he ran off disappearing in the smoke.

Wally smacked an irritated and defeated palm on his forehead. _Stupid!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin darted through the crowd, unable to see three feet in front of him. The smoke was really thick, and the fact that he was wearing sunglasses and that it was nighttime did not help. The noise also made it difficult to detect who or what had set the bombs off.

But he did hear a scream. A firmiliar one.

Dashing towards where it had come from, Robin skidded to a hault to see M'gann in a headlock in a crook's arms. M'gann had been told that she could not use her powers in human form, so she had to stay in her civilian act and pretend to be helpless. Hense, the screaming.

So, it was up to Robin to save her.

Piece of cake.

The crook, who was clearly looking for someone, kept telling M'gann to shut up, before he noticed Robin.

"Who are you?" the guy yelled.

"Me?" Robin said, a smirk creeping up to his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his utility belt and swung it around his hips. "I'm the Boy Wonder."

"Ha, right."

Before the guy could even blink, Robin ran up, jumped and kicked the guy in the face, just barely missing M'gann. The girl flinched as the guy let go and the little bird jumped on the guys shoulders. Adjusting his weight, he leaned back, taking the guy with him. He made the two flip over. He landed safetly on his palms, but the guy got a faceful of sand. Looking up for a brief moment, Robin yelled, "M'gann, go!"

M'gann nodded and ran off to go change into Miss Martian in private.

Robin pushed of the downed man, going into a hand stand. He threw his legs back and up, catching an incoming partner-in-crime up in the jaw and making him stumble back. Robin flipped and landed on his feet, failing to block a punch that came right toward his face from a third man. The younger boy stumbled to the side. He looked up before he realized that his glasses had flown of his face, into the sand and pretty much destroyed.

His eyes widened. He looked at the guy who had just sucker punched and the other two men who recovered. The guy he had flipped over whipped the sand off his face and looked back at the little bird. Realization went over the mens' faces.

"Hey," the sand guy grinned. "Ain't that Richard Grayson?"

"Richard Grayson is the bird?"

"Which means Bruce Wayne is the bats? Oh, man! The boss will love to hear about this! In the meantime, lets bag the kid and get some money offa-"

Dick never even gave him the chance to finish the sentence. Taking a running start, the kid ducked down, grabbed some sand and threw it in the third guy's eye. He howled in pain and aggravation. Robin took the chance to slide in the sand between the guys legs. As he passed, he grabbed the guy's pant leg and yanked back, making the guy fall forward. The bird then used his strong legs to launch himself at the second guy, landing on his hands on the guys shoulders. The guy grabbed at him, but Dick had already pushed himself off and flew at the third guy, feet first. He caught him in the chest, knocking him over. Robin gracefully landed on his legs. He stood up and looked over his shoulder at the men, smirking.

The men growled in anger and frustration and charged.

The first one yelled, "You little shit!"

Robin grabbed at his utility belt and pulled out a slim device. The device was sleak and shiny and had a large button and light. It resembled a digital camera without the lens. It was a new toy, a memory swipe. Bruce had made him hold it just in case anyone ever figured out Dick's identity. It erased an hour of the victim's memory instantly. Because, with Batman, you could never be too safe.

Dick grinned as he pointed the device at the three unsuspecting men. "Say cheese."

The little bird pushed the button and and a huge flash erupted from the device. The men stopped instantly and took in their surroundings, dazed and puzzled.

Taking advantage of the mens' confusement, Robin ran up and kicked two of the men in the knees, hearing a sickening crack from each joint. The two men cried out and fell to their knees in pain. Robin turned, grabbed both of their heads and smacked them together, knocking them both out, instantly. He turned to the third man, who stared at him in shock. Before the man could process what was about to happen, Dick zipped at him, throwing a bunch of lightning fast hand combonations that the guy just could not block. The man stepped back a few times, clearly in pain from the blows. Jumping up, the bird twisted his body and did a round house kick to the guy's face. The guy was knocked to the side, but he stayed standing, surprisingly. But all Dick had to do was push the guy down and he was out. Dick stood defiantly, looking at the men he had left bruised and bloodied.

A frown crossed his face as he was suddenly serious, "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be held for ransom." He quickly took out three pairs of handcuffs and cuffed the three, tying their cufs together with strong rope.

Stepping past the beaten crooks, Robin went over to inspect his damaged glasses. They had been stepped on a couple times now and were beyond wearing. Huffing, Robin looked around. Maybe someone had dropped a forgotten pair somewhere. But, not surprisingly, there were none. Normal people don't wear sunglasses to a beach party at _night._

Terrified cries and shouts for help told him that those three crooks weren't the only ones who were behind this disaster. And he had no time to change.

Plan B it was.

Grabbing a random oversized, red hoody that had been left behind, Robin took his current sweater and leather jacket off, threw the new one on, tore the baggy sleeves off and pulled the hood over his head so its shadow hid his dark blue eyes. Tightening it a bit and tying the strings to make sure that the hood would stay during combat, Robin walked into the smoke, ready for anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mwahahahaha~**

**I freaking love getting creative with fight scenes. C: it's just like, BAM. Let's do it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything went by M'gann in a blurr. She couldn't think straight and everything had been going in slow motion. She wondered breifly if this was how Kid Flash felt sometimes, with him being so fast. Kids ran past her slowly, some bumping into her. Artemis shouted something that she couldn't quite make out, before a bomb exploded right next to them, engulfing them in smoke. The force was quite powerful and the girls flew back in seperate directions. M'gann hit something hard, making her head spin even more that before. That _could not_ have been a normal smoke bomb.

M'gann blinked and looked up to see what she had hit. Her brown eyes widened as she saw a big, burly man in all black wearing a ski mask. The guy grinned smugly at her.

"You look like a nice young lady," he suddenly grabbed her and put her in a headlock. "You'll be perfect bait for the authorities."

M'gann clumsily tried to fight back. Her head throbbed and now her air supply was limited. She almost thought about destroying the guy's mind when a thought came back to her, _Do not use your powers._

A small cry escaped her lips. Kaldur had said that. She couldn't use her powers in civilian form, it could ruin everything. So she settled for trying to kick the guy in the crotch. Unfortunately, this pissed the guy off, and he tightened his grip, choking her a bit. The martian's hands flew up to the guy's muscley arm, trying to pry it off. A feminie, high pitched scream filled her ears. Was it her own?

Suddenly, the guys focus was on something else. "Who are you?"

"Me?" M'gann's eyes focused on the smoke in front of her. She gritted her teeth as she saw a small, fimiliar form appear as a bit of the fog cleared. A bit of relief passed over her as she recognized Robin. He swung his utility belt as he smirked, "I'm the Boy Wonder."

The guy holding her snorted. "Ha, right."

M'gann didn't even see him run. The little bird was just suddenly in front of the man, like he teleported there. Everything slowed down again as Robin jumped up. The red head could make out every little detail, about how easily and swift he jumped up to how his hair bounced as he started to throw his leg out.

Time went back to normal as Robin's foot made contact with the guys cheek, barely missing M'gann's head. She flinched, instictively. The guys arm went loose and she slipped out and watched as the little bird jumped on the man's shoulder's. She gaped as the smaller boy managed to flip both of them over. How did he _do _that? M'gann swore that she had seen a wrestler do that when Conner flipped through channels on the TV.

The youngest member of the team looked up at her, a detemind look on his face, "M'gann, go!"

Nodding uncontrollably, M'gann took off clumsily, almost tripping and falling because of her heels and the fact that she was hammered, running away from the scene. She had to get somewhere to change. Somewhere to-

Her thought were interuppted as she stumbled and fell into the sand. Coughing, she concentrated on her shoes, making them change in sandals. The redhead stood up. Why hadn't she done that before?

Oh yeah, cause she was so drunk she couldn't concentrate and she felt like she was going to be sick.

M'gann walked the opposite way the scared teenagers were running. She had to find someplace.

She didn't notice the guy coming towards her. He ran right into her, making her fall over completely. Falling seemed to be a habit tonight.

"M'gann?"

The martian looked up to see Superboy giving her an intense look.

"S-Superboy," she looked at him. "I.. I don't feel good.."

Superboy helped her up. "You don't look so good." He gave her a slightly concerned look. Superboy wasn't good with emotion. "What's wrong?"

"Artemis said I was drunk," she frowned. "I didn't mean to get drunk, I... I didn't know!"

"Calm down, everything is going to be oka-"

The boy's eyes widened.

"Conner? What's wro-?"

"GET DOWN!"

Superboy pounced at her, making a surprised squeak escape her lips as they hit the sand. Conner wrapped his arms around the girls small figure as two bombs exploded next to them, causing M'gann's ears to ring. She looked up as more smoke blew throughout the clearing.

The martian looked up at Superboy. "I have to change."

"What?" his intense blue eyes looked down at her. "No, not while you're this clumsy and tuned out."

"I have to help," she crawled out of his arms. Ignoring his protests, she started to change form.

M'gann's tan started to darken into a beautiful emerald green color. Her sundress melted on her and changed into her hero costume, which consisted with a white T-shirt with a red "X" over it and navy blue heels, cape, gloves and miniskirt. She looked at Conner.

"Let's go," she said, a bit unsure. What if she slipped up? What if she accidently hurt someone? She'd never forgive herself. But she had to do _something._

Conner gave her a slight nod. "Fine. But, be careful."

With that he ran off, leaving her alone.

M'gann concentrated. She started to hover and flew up and ver the smoke. Her head wasn't all that clear, but atleast her powers were responding. She looked down at the scene below her.

Squinting her eyes, she saw a couple guys harassing a girl. The guys looked like the man who had tried to take her hostage. And their actions reminded her of the guys on the dancefloor.

Artemis had acted like it was a bad thing, she thought. Her brown eyes narrowed. So these guys need to be taken down!

She speed towards the trio. Using her telekhinesis, Miss Martian made a snack table levitate and threw her arm out. The table responded to her commands and flew at the guys as she yelled, "Leave her alone!"

The table made contact with the men, sending them flying back. M'gann landed as lightly as she could, her low stability making her wobble. The girl who she just saved stared at her in wonder and fear.

"M-Miss Martian!" the girl started. "Thank you!"

"No problem," M'gann gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Now get out of here, before they come back for more."

The girl nodded and took off, the smoke engulfing her. The green girl turned her attention back toward the way the men flew. She squinted her eyes, searching for any sign of movement. Suddenly, two sharp bangs were heard. Everything slowed down once more as she saw two little bullets go in her direction. A small gasp escaped her lips as she slowly turned her body, arching and making the bullets barely miss.

Huh, the alcohol was hightening her sense by a lot. How strange.

Time continued normally again as Miss Martian looked toward the men, who were approaching leisurley now. Grabbing the hood of her cape, she quickly pulled it over her head, cloaking herself and turning invisible.

"You can't hide from us, freak," one of the men smirked as her fired again. M'gann ducked and got down, looking at the two. Hovering, she flew over, winging her arm and making the fist connect with his cheek. The man stepped back, holding his face as Miss Martian went to kick the guy with her heel. What she didn't expect, though, was for the guy to see it coming.

Seeing the smoke shift slightly, the man pulled out a device and turned it on. M'gann gasped as she recognized it as a taser, an earthly weapon that electricuted it's victims. She tried to pull her leg back, but it was too late. The guy stuck it on her translucent leg, making painful volts move throught her body. Screaming, M'gann fell down, causing her hood to come off and her to become visible again.

The guy chuckled as the alien twitched painfully as the shocks traveled around her. "They shouldn't have sent a girl to do a man's job." The redhead tried to get up, but her arms were weak. He roughly kicked M'gann in the ribs, causing her to cry out and fall back down. She sat there, trying to catch her breathe and clear her head.

The man who M'gann had hit walked over. Clearly not one for mercy, her leaned down and grabbed M'gann's hair, yanking her up. Still holding her red locks, M'gann groaned as he painfully pushed her arms behind her back.

Smirking, the other guy pulled out a lighter. Sparking it to life, he held it near the green girl's face, who panicked and tried to pull away in response. He grinned. "What's the matter, little girl? Don't like fire?"

He pushed it closer and M'gann cried out in fear. She tried to move back, but the mank who was yanking her hair held her in place. "G-get it away from me!"

As if on cue, something zipped in front of her sight and the man holding the lighter screamed in pain and dropped the lighter. M'gann frightened eyes looked at the man's hand, to see a glistening arrow speared into the man's hand. The man stepped back and a flash of red and yellow flew by, turned, came back and socked the guy in the face, knocking him out. Kid Flash stood there in his red and yellow costume, glaring down at the man. "Not. Even. Cool."

Sudeenly, Artemis appeared from the smoke in her green get-up, bow and arrow in place. With precise aim, the blonde girl shot an arrow, not speared this time, and hit the man behind M'gann square in the forehead. The guy howled and let go of the martian. Turning, Miss Martian back handed the man, making him turn. Using her telekhinesis, she picked yup the man and threw him into the other guy, making him unconscious.

Artemis fired another arrow at the men, and it exploded before making contact, trapping the men in a thick net. She smirked for a second, before running over to M'gann with concern.

"M'gann, are you okay?"

Miss Martian didn't respond. She simply capture the girl in a tight hug. Artemis hugged back, deeply concerned. KF zipped over. "What happened?"

"I-I don't kn-know," M'gann said as she pulled away. Tears rimmed her pretty brown eyes. "I was just s-saving this g-girl and I was winning, but the men t-tased m-me and then they held me l-like that and then the lighter and-"

The girl held her face with her gloved hands, on the edge of crying. "I sh-shouldn't be doing this! Even after all this tr-training, I'm still a t-terrible superh-hero." She sobbed. "I should go back to M-Mars and save you the tr-trouble!"

Kid Flash frowned. "M'gann, don't worry about it, okay? You did great. You can't help it if fire scares and hurts you more than usual."

Artemis placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You only got captured because you're all boozed up."

M'gann sniffed. "R-really? You mean that?"

"Of course. I don't lie."

M'gann whipped her tears. "O-okay.."

KF looked around. "Hey, where are the others?" 

"I'll l-link us up," M'gann said. She closed her eyes, finding the right brain waves and entering them flawlessly.

_Everyone here?_

_You've got me, _Artemis's murmered.

_I'm here, _KF thought.

_I am here, _Aqualad's voice hummed, calmly.

_Yep, _Superboy's mind growled.

_Yeah! _Robin's mind hissed, seemingly upset.

M'gann looked over to see Kid Flash's face turn to concern.

_Rob, are you okay? _he thought.

_Oh, I'm just dandy! That is, if you don't count the fact that I got eight guys on me with a couple hostages and the fact that my glasses are destroyed!_

_Where are you?_

_I-ugh!-I'm just past the main food court. These guys don't quit!_

_I'm on my way. _Kid Flash's expression turned to a determined look as Wally sped off, temporarly clearing a paththrough the fog.

Artemis smirked. _Yeah, you go save your man._

_Shut up! _Robin and Kid Flash thought in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Another chapter? C:**

**Yes, plz.**

**Reviews! They make me want to write FASTER.**

**And no, I don't have M'gann. She's so cute. But she just need to be harrased while she's drunk. Seriously.**


End file.
